<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Contract by RedNightDeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779836">The Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer'>RedNightDeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Community: dckinkmeme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bruce Wayne, the other JL members are all alphas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman gets drugged while fighting some villains with the Justice League, and his heat starts. The other heroes manage to bring him to the manor, but there is a problem: Bruce is an unmated omega, so which alpha is going to take care of him? </p>
<p>Of course, the Justice League forgot that Bruce always has contigency plans, and this one's name is Slade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is written for <a href="https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2313390#cmt2313390">this kinkmeme</a>. </p>
<p>I would like to thank my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman">AboutBatman (MistyDawn)</a>. Thank you so much!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clark sighed as he sat on one of the couches of the Wayne Manor’s living room. He hid his face behind his hands and sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was full of agitated alpha pheromones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> agitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark sighed a third time and finally decided to look at the others. All the alphas leaguers were up, leaning on a wall or just standing, the exception being Clark himself and J’onn. But then J’onn clearly didn’t care about what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark was sitting because he didn’t feel threatened. He couldn’t when he knew he was the strongest of them all. Plus him sitting dissipated a lot of the tension in the room, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>the strongest alpha didn’t show a defensive stance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” said Barry slowly, and Clark winced because he could smell the fight coming. “What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark did want to do something; go up and fuck Bruce until the omega would lose his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t do anything,” he said with a harsh tone. He didn’t want a discussion around this subject. It was bound to end very badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” Barry started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Clark cut him. “No. No one does anything.” He was leaning on the fact he was the strongest alpha in the room and he hoped they would listen to him. He really hoped for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then what? We wait here for a week? In this room?” growled Hal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always had been hot headed and it was showing. Clark wanted to tell him that getting the strongest alpha in a pack angry wasn’t the best idea, but then they all knew he was extremely soft tempered. He wasn’t angry towards Hal, or  any of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just that an unmated omega was having a maddening heat just two stories above them, and that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the part that was pushing them all on edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were unmated alphas and they just wanted to go up and help him through his heat. But alphas were also possessive so none of them wanted the others to go near Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why they were all in the living room, on the brink of losing their nerves. One of them had to go up and take care of the omega, but which one? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which one was going to go and fuck Bruce, one of the most desired omegas of the country, while the others waited downstairs?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Clark was acting very relaxed between all these extremely nervous alphas, he also had his own instincts to take into account. He also wanted to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> the one</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go up and mate Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was because of Ivy. The league had fought Lex twelve hours ago. She had appeared out of nowhere and she had helped him. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had decided to lend a hand to Lex out of every villain on the planet, was a rather important question. Lex was a businessman, not  the most ecologist villain out on the market. Why would Ivy help him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, that wasn’t the most important thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was important was that she had dosed the League with sex pollen. Most of them had managed to burn through the drug because of their meta biologies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Bruce had gone into a very strong heat and some of the League members had managed to bring him to the manor while the rest of them had stayed to keep fighting Lex. Once they had vanquished Lex and Ivy, everybody had gathered in the living room and had just started waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, all alphas were agitated and some of them had started pacing in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,”  Diana said finally. “Which one of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She always had been a very direct person and her waiting this long before asking this question showed how unsure she was  about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Clark declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room erupted into growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you?” asked Barry, on the defensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because who then?” Clark growled  back, not being able to control his nerves. “Bruce is in heat. He’ll jump on any alpha that will enter the room. None of us know who he would have accepted in normal conditions. We all know omegas in heat can’t consent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you going up then?” spat Hal venomously. “If you know you don’t have Bruce’s consent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then who is going up if it’s not me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could go!” said the Lantern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” glared Barry. “We all know Bruce wouldn’t want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Victor intervened. “We could maybe draw a short straw?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce would be furious if he learned we did something like that,” said Diana with a tone that didn’t leave room for discussion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well first, maybe let’s decide which one of us has the most experience with omegas in heat,” started Arthur. “Then maybe</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose you’re the one with the most experience?” asked Victor, pulling a face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be,” smirked the Atlantean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, let’s decide to which one of us he would have given his permission to in normal conditions,” said Clark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and I guess it would have been you,” growled Hal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! Let’s calm down!” Clark got up in a mouvement and everybody, except J’onn, flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the phone rang. All of them turned towards it, none knowing if they should answer it or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rang again and Clark finally decided to answer it. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” said a male voice. “Am I speaking to Wayne Manor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yes? Who am I speaking to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Alfred Pennyworth available? I would like to talk with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark glanced around instinctively. Alfred was in the cave, taking care of bat related stuff. “He can’t come right now,” he ended up saying. It was the wrong thing to do. He knew he could just tell the person to wait, go and get Alfred. But he wanted to hear what the person was going to say. His instincts were telling him it was important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame,” said the man. “Just tell him that I’ll be here in half an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late. The man had hung up on him. Clark kept looking at the phone for a few seconds before putting it back on its sole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” asked Barry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t know who it was but… a man said he would be here in thirty minutes… and I should tell Alfred.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think about asking him his name?” growled Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Barry cut in. “It’s not important. I’ll just go and tell Alfred. All of you, wait here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He zipped and a few minutes later, he was back. “Okay, Alfred definitely knows who it is but he poshly told me that it’s none of our business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the alphas grunted, except for J’onn of course. He was looking outside through the window, lost in his own mind. J’onn was an alpha but the Martian had the ability to suppress his dynamic completely, so all the pheromones in the room weren’t affecting J’onn at all. He would have been affected</span>
  <em>
    <span> if </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had wanted to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, why not send J’onn?” proposed Barry. “Out of all of us, I bet Bruce would have the least problem with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J’onn turned towards him slowly. “I decline,” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,” Hal blurted, “we send J’onn to look in Bruce’s mind so he learns to which one of us he would have given his permission!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana shook her head. “You know very well he hates anyone probing his mind. He’ll get even more furious if we do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hal sighed, defeated. “True.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept standing in the living room, not knowing what to do. At some point, Alfred emerged from the cave and gave them some tea and refreshments, comforting them that they shouldn’t worry much about Master Bruce’s case. Then the door rang and the old butler went to answer it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the leaguers went from agitated horny alphas to beasts ready to fight, when Slade Wilson, or known better by the name Deathstroke, emerged from the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all ready to jump on him but Alfred’s calm demeanour was off putting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark asked himself if maybe Alfred just plainly didn’t know who was in front of him. But then, Alfred was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alfred</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the man that knew everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alfred,” he said. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>inspired many questions: Why Slade? Why now? Why here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred's voice was professional when he announced the news; he clearly didn’t want any more questions. “Mister Wilson is here to take care of Master Bruce’s heat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them made queasy sounds that could be translated to ‘What the fuck?’ very easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark stepped towards Slade and Alfred. “What do you mean by that?” he asked. “How</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why is he taking care of Bruce? Alfred, he’s an assa</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Kent,” The butler cut-off. “Mister Wilson is a professional that Master Bruce purposely hired for his heats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark’s brows furrowed as he squeezed his eyes closed. “Alfred</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Pennyworth,” interjected Slade, “Could I ask you for a cup of tea, please? You know, the lime scented one that you brew so wonderfully,” he said and winked at the butler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clearly a move to get Alfred out of the room and the old man left after bowing his head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slade then turned towards them. “Here,” he said as he opened his sports bag and took out a PVC file folder that looked very heavy. “The contract, if you do not believe me. Though, I can not show you parts of it for privacy reasons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think we’re going to let you</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce and I established this contract four years ago. I do not care about your opinion. I have obligations and you’re going to let me fulfill them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the alphas snarled and growled. The room filled with angry pheromones to the point where it became suffocating and Victor had the right reflex by opening one of the windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you won’t do shit,” growled Hal. “Don’t you fucking—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” said Alfred, coming into the room with a tray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lemon scent filled the room and Slade grabbed the cup and started sipping it. “Mister Pennyworth, I trust you that you already conducted all the needed tests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred nodded. “Of course. And nothing unexpected from Miss Isley appeared in the results. The drug she used on Master Bruce is a derivative of one we already know of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slade nodded and put the empty cup on the tray. “Thank you so much for the tea. With your permission, I’ll take my leave,” he said towards the butler, ignoring the Leaguers. He put the PVC file back in his bag and walked towards the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” screamed Hal, but Slade kept climbing the stairs, not looking back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Jordan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” said Alfred, and it was clear that he wasn’t going to let any of them stop Slade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alfred! He’s an assassin! He’s 一”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the alpha Master Bruce made a contract with and gave his consent to. I would like to ask you to please stay out of my master’s affairs, and now that Mister Wilson is here, I think the League should go and take care of the casualties the fight with Mister Luthor caused.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark nodded. It was time to leave. Alfred was telling them in a very posh way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘mind their own business and fuck off’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if it hurt him to not be able to go up and take care of Bruce, there was nothing he could do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Slade opened Bruce’s bedroom door, a wall of sickly sweet pheromones hit him in the face, and a second later, and omega jumped on him, hugging him and crossing his legs behind his midsection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha!” Bruce mewled and he kissed Slade deeply, clearly trying to entice him to do more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slade kissed back, indulging him. His hands caressed the omega’s ass and made him whine wantonly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” repeated Bruce but his voice was barely a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, baby,” answered Slade as he kept kissing Bruce’s whole face. “I’m here, don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked towards the nest and laid Bruce in it, then he slowly entered the tower of blankets and took his place between the omega’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was wearing a white gown, completely sticking to his skin from all the sweat and slick. Slade pulled it up, tucking it under the omega’s armpits. The omega loved that gown and one of the articles in their contract was that Slade should in no condition damage the piece of cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down and nuzzled Bruce’s neck, smelling roses, ash and leather. He kissed the engorged mating gland and listened to the amazing noises the omega made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the best contract he had ever accepted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>